Another love story of AT
by VodnikGAZ
Summary: It's my first story in my live and first story of AT. What if Jake never find Flambo and Finn never knew Flame Princess? Who'll he love,or he'll fall into depression? You'll learn it from my new story!Rated M for safe. SPOILER! \ \ \ It'll be Finnceline. And probably I will never finish it, so don't be flustered by the fact you read my story and want continuing.
1. Chapter 1-Scared Finn

**[A\N] Hi is my first fanfiction of Adventure Time with Finn and Jake.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time or it's **characters.**

...After PB rejected Finn he fell into was only laying in front of PB's photos and even don't eat food!And Jake,his bro and dog friend,don't know what to do!  
Soon the rain started.

"Hey Finn,let's do something,its raining!" - Jake said to his Finn just looked in window and is worried sick about his bro.

_"Hmm...Hehe,don't worry Finn,I'll find you new love interest" _- thought Jake and said to Finn: "Hey bro,I want to take a for me here"

* * *

Jake searched everywhere,but with zero soon he thought: _"Nah,why was Finn rejected by Bubblegum?He was nice to her and strong.","Oh,I know!I'll go to Marceline's,she can always gives advice about love and stuff to She'll help"_ And Jake went to Marceline's his stratch powers he was here in half an hour.

"Marceline,are you here?" - Shouted soon the answer came: "Yes,I am here!" Soon door to Marceline's house was open.

"What do you need,Jake?And where's Finn?You came not for jamming,right?" - asked Marceline.

"Marceline,Finn have another love was rejected by PB" - answered Jake and with his stratch powers showed it to shaped one hand like PB,another like Finn.

"Oh,this is Bonnie's is deep with science and even don't need any boyfriend." - said Marceline with sad face.  
"Oh,I know,how can we take back our weenie!" - said Marceline and looked at Jake with devilish grin on her face.

"Are you goin' to scare him?He is upset now and maybe he just need new love interest" - said Jake terrified.

"Yes,I am going to scare no,I can't be his love interest." - answered Marceline.

"I didn't say you must be his love you are vampire,you are only scary bloodsucker" - said Jake,looking at Marceline.

"Oh,yes?You think I can only be scary bloodsucker?Okay,get it!" - said Marceline and put on her most scary face ever, and Jake fainted from fright.

"Hahaha,that's I'm gonna scary Finn to death" - Laughed Marceline and went (No,that's not is flying,remember?) to Tree Fort.

* * *

At that time Finn was lying near PB's photos and he noticed that everything went lights turned off.

"Huh?Is anybody here?Jake,is it you?" - asked he heard he hear crying.

"Who the Night-o-Sphere is there?!" - he every sound heard only his heart beating and his heavy breath.  
Few moments later he heard a...whisper.

"Show youself or I'll find you and kill you!" - shouted Finn,Pulling out his demonic sword.  
He heard whisper again,it was someone took off his sword from him.

"GLOB DAMMIT!" - shouted Finn, ,in front of him,appeared scary shouted and run,and run,and run far away from his soon he felt himself tired,so he just fell on he saw,that from his house went straight to him a he was too tired to fight just watched it coming and he was waiting his he felt someone looking at opened his eyes and saw scary .And he fainted.

* * *

_"Hehe,that was I will wait untill this wheenie wake up"_ - thought Marceline,lying near his unconscious body.  
20 minutes later Finn woke up and saw Marceline looking at him.

"What the heck Marceline!You scared me almost to death!" - said Finn loud.

"You want more,weenie?" - asked Marceline evilly.

"NO,NO,PLEASE,NOOO!" - shouted Finn terrified.

"Okay I heard from your brother that you are having some love problems?" - asked Marceline

"Hey,don't remind me about it!My heart is broken and I don't want to remember this!" - Finn almost shouted.

"Hey,easier.I am not going to put you with her just can find another girl" - said Marceline with a smirk.

"But who?I don't want to feel my hear broken again.I just don't know who I am going to take care of?With PB it's over,you are my best friend besides where's he,by the way?" - asked Finn.

"Oh,he is so scared,I can't be sure he'll wake up anytime soon. - answered Marceline.

"You scared him to death too?!" - asked Finn,shouting.

"Hey,easier 'll wake up,but with pissed pants" - laughed Marceline.

"Heh,yeah,thats ,who am I going to take care off?" - asked Finn

"I don't find the girl,the heart will lead ,I am speaking like a nerd." - said Marceline playfully

"Well,I'll search for girls tomorrow,I need some then..." - said Finn timidly.

"Bye Finn,I hope you'll find another don't send Jake to talk to me about that again,or you'll be scared once more" - said Marceline with a huge devilish grin on her face

"What?I didn't asked him to do ,I'll tell him not to come with my problems to you again" - said Finn and walked home

* * *

**[A\N] Yeah,its pretty short.I hope you'll like review and leave comments.I need your advices,users!**

**Second Chapter will be soon,if you want.**


	2. Chapter 2-Marceline thoughts

**[A\N]Hello again users!Now you are reading 2nd chapter of my story!Enjoy and review!**

And guys,who wrote such type of stories,can you give me advice if I'm going in wrong dirrection or something like that?  
Anyway,let's the story continue!

* * *

**The Day After Scary thing**

After the grate scare,Finn wasn't lying anymore with PB's continues adventuring with Jake and now Finn is happy and almost forgot his love problem with PB.

"Hey let's go to skeleton dungeon!It'll be great!We can find there a chest full of interesting stuff!" - Finn told Jake.

"Oh yes,brudda!Let's go and kick some skeleton butts!"

At that time Marceline was playing her axe-bass in her house and thinking about Finn's problem.

"_Maybe I can find the girl for him...But I am so scary for others that they won't listen to me and just run ...Maybe Finn don't want any princess?This weenie need a real girl with no royal stuff to do!But I don't know any of that kind of girls...But no,I know someone!But she is me.I don't think he likes me in that way...I am mostly one of the best friends for him,but not more...But I wish I could be more for him...WHAT?!I, I, THE SCARY QUEEN OF VAMPIRES THINKS SHE LIKES SOMEONE LIKE THIS PIPSQUEAK?!MARCELINE!STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!YOU DON'T LIKE HIM AND HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU!Why it's so difficult to like someone or be liked by someone?" - _she thought,while strumming her axe-bass.

"_Maybe I should visit him to help him to find another love interest like me?DUHH, STOP FREAKING THINKING LIKE THAT, MARCELINE!" - _she thought again and began to put her gloves and sunhat. Then she arrives to tree fort to find a note on a door:

Hello anybody,who is reading it!  
  
Me and my bro Jake went for adventure,we'll come back about 7 o'clock evening!

Signed,  
  
Finn the Human

"_Why is he always not around when he need,Ugh!Maybe I should come back to my home and relax before 7 o'clock?Yeah,I think I'll do it." - _thought Marceline and went home

* * *

**[A\N] Yeah,it's shorter then first part,but I'm kinda tired for being on my legs since 6 o'clock in the morning.**

**What will happen next?You'll learn it when you'll read my 3rd Chapter,which will be written sooner or later.**


	3. Chapter 3-Skeletons' dungeon

**[A\N] Hello guys!Now next chapters will be about 1000 words in it,so It won't be so fast to read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story,only I am very sorry for any mistakes made in my story,if they are grammar or not.**

* * *

**Adventure with Finn and Jake  
**

"Hey Finn,where's this dungeon?We've been looking for it about an hour!" - said tired Jake.

"Hey Jake,don't be a lazy butt!We'll find this dungeon,it's somewhere here...Oh look!I see the cave like skeleton head!It's the dungeon!Let's get in and kick some skeletons' butts!"

"All right,let's go!" - said Jake and gave fistbump to Finn.

"What time is it?"

"ADVENTURE TIME!" they yelled and went to it was they saw some skeletons with swords walking towards brothers.

"Hey Jake,prepare to fight this pieces of bones!" - said Finn and ran straight into the small crowd of Finn cut someone's head Jake was hitting them with his stretched five minutes they beated all the skeletons and walked to the door Finn and Jake saw.

"Look,a door!Hey Jake,use your key-hand!" - Asked Finn and Jake shaped his hand into key,then tried to open the door.

"Nah, it's some magic on it, we need the original 's search nearby"

"Okay,Jake."

They were searching for half an hour,but with zero soon Finn noticed light,coming under the floor.

"Jake,look!Why is this floor shining?Maybe key is under that stone blocks?Jake,can you take this blocks off,'cause they seem to be very heavy." - asked Yellow Dog shaped his hands to bigger size and easilly rised stone blocks.

"Finn,look!There's a key here!"

"Oh,here it is!Thanks your help,Jake!If you weren't there I would broke my fingers trying to reach it!"

'No prob,bro"

They took the key and walked to the locked they opened the door and soon key went inside and found an Iron locked chest.

"Jake,can you shape again your hand like a key?Maybe this chest can be opened by stretch powers."

"No problems bro...Yeah,got it!..Hmm,it's the crown like Ice King' 's take it home and find out what's important about it."

"Yep Jake,you're maybe there are some people which want to talk to us" - Finn said and walked with Jake to their tree fort.

* * *

**Meanwhile at Marceline's house**

_"It's nearby 7 o' I should go and wait for Jake and Finn to return and talk to Finn about his love problems...And maybe I'll help him finding his new at least I am one of his best friends!I must help him!Yeah,I want to talk to this cutie...WHAT?!I'VE JUST THOUGHT HE'S CUTE?Ohh,c'mon!I_ _can't fall in love with him and stuff!I'm too old to him at least!And he'll never thought to be my boyfriend before...Huh,maybe I'll just talk to him and find out who he actually likes." _ - thought Marceline and flew to the Tree soon as she arrived,she saw there is no note on the door. _"I think they are here at least."_ She knocked the door and heard:

"I'll be right here in few seconds!" - it was Finn's seconds later he appeared and saw Marceline.

"Hi,Marceline.I didn't think you'll come here in that you come to call me and Jake to jam with you?"

"Actually,no.I want to find you new love interest,remember?"

"Oh,thanks for remind,I almost forgot about ,where we shall search?"

"I don't know.I think you don't need princess,'cause they have a lot royal stuff in their heads."

"Marceline,you are right!But I don't know,where I can find at least most human-like and good girl."

"I don't know either."

There was long awkward soon Finn said:

"I know only 2 people are you and PB,you know,rejected I think you never wanted to be my 'll be strange to date someone older then you about 1000 years."

"Yeah,it's like you are dating Ice King" - said Marceline and then both Finn and Marceline laughed a lot.

"Haha,dating Ice King!Haha,who'll ever going to date this old chump?" - Finn couldn't stop laughting,rolling on the floor.

"Hahaha,you're right!Hahha,Finn,I can't stop laughting!Haha" - Marceline couldn't stop laughting too.

"Now Finn,seriously,who are you going to date?"

"I don't know.I must think about it for some only minutes,maybe days,I don't ,Marceline,I want to take a shower and go to sleep,'cause I am ,I remembered!Have you ever seen this thing?" - asked Finn,pulling out a gold crown out of his backpack.

"Finn,it's Ice King's crown!Did you steal it?"

"Marceline,why have you ever thought about it?!I am good boy,I am not going to steal things!I've found it in old cave with I'll just put it on my head and find out what will happen?" - asked Finn,slowly putting crown over his head.

"NO FINN!" - shouted Marceline and kicked the crown out of his hands, "What the heck?!Finn,you don't know,what happend to Ice King when he put his crown on his head for the first time?"

"No, you can tell me about it?"

_"Oh glob,why I said this?Now I have to tell him about it."_ - thought Marceline and sighed.

"Okay, listen to it,but don't forget anything about it!"

"Kay Marceline,I am all in ears."

Then Marceline told him about what happend to Ice King (former Simon Petrikov) when he wore the crown.**([****A\N] If you watched episode "Holly Jolly Secrets" you know what she told Finn)**

"Whoah,Marceline!I am so sorry for beating this old crazy I understand why he kidnaps princess and why he is sooo how could you knew it?" - asked Finn slowly.

Marceline sighed: "Well,it's not the time to tell you that"

"Marceline,please!"

"No,Finn!"

"Please!"

"No!"

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeeee!"

"Okay,okay!Just stop looking at me with that face!" - she said and slapped him in the face.

"D'oh,it actually hurts!"

"Sorry,but your face was sooo stupid!"

"Okay,apologizes please tell me about how you know Ice King."

"Okay,now listen..." - said Marceline and told another story of her and Ice King's past.**([A\N] If you watched episode "Simon and Marcy" you know what she told him)**

"Whoah,that's making me cry"

"Don't be such a weenie,Finn.I cried more when he fully lost his mind and became the Ice King we know now"

"Oh,I am sorry for this memories come back to your head"

"No,no need of apologizes.I wanted to tell it to someone who will actually listen to me"

"Okay,but what about my love problems?"

"Finn,you said five minutes earlier that you wanted to take a shower and sleep,'cause of you're tired."

"Thanks for can we talk about my probs tomorrow?"

" can come to me to talk about your problems,love it is or not,anytime."

"Thanks Marceline." - Finn said and walked away to take a washed himself and walked to his bed,changing to his put himself into his sleeping bag and tried to get he couldn't as he heard someone knocking his slowly opened it and noticed that it was a branch knocking because of wind.

_"Hmmm...It is like when I first met Marceline."_ - Finn thought and turned around to find the Vampire Queen floating above his bed.

"Hello Marceline,what are you doing here?"

"I...Want to say something to you,Finn" - slowly said Marceline.

"What do you want to say?"

"That I...Want to jam with you." - quickly said Marceline. _"Nah,why I am so shy to him?!Why I can't said I have feeling for him?!Nah,I said jam,so it'll be jam!"_

"Okaaay,lets go,but where we'll jam?I don't want to jam in my house,'cause Jake want to sleep."

"Let's go to my house,Finn." - said Marceline and flew with Finn to her house.

* * *

**[A\N] Hehe,that's the end of ,isn't it?You'll find out what they'll do in Marcy's house.**

**Finn: "I am not going to have...tier 15 with her,am not I?!"**

**VodnikGAZ: "Finn,this story is rated with T,so now it's no sex in it!But maybe it'll be...And what are you doing near me?!"**

**Marceline: "Hey,I'm not such kind of woman you think,GAZ!"**

**VodnikGAZ: "Nah,I'm just kidding."**

**Marceline: "Okay then...But I'll watch over you."**

**VodnikGAZ: "Okay,okay!Now let me drink a cup of tea,lovebird!"**

**Finn and Marceline: "What?!"**

**VodnikGAZ: "Haha,gotcha!I'm just kidding now...And,readers of this story!Have you enjoyed it?Please review."**


	4. Chapter 4-Jamming

**[A\N] Hello again guys,and this is 4th chapter of my story!I hope you ejoyed 3 chapter before,so I wrote this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT**

**Jamming**

Finn and Marceline arrived at her house and started prepairing for jam.

"Hey Finn, did you take your recorder?"

"Yep, and some new instrument" - said Finn, pulling out of his bottomless backpack a guitar.

"Wow Finn, where'd you find this guitar? It seems to be a pre-war guitar!"

"Well, I bought it at musical shop, 'cause I'm kinda tired of beat boxing and need something more."

"Finn, do you know how to play guitars?"

"Ehhh... Not enough, I need some more practice and learning. By the way, can you teach me playing a guitar as good as you?"

"You can't play guitar as good as me, 'cause I'm 1000 years old and I have been playing guitar for kinda 700-800 years, but I can teach you to play good." - said Marceline and thought: _"It's good opportunity to said Finn that I have feeling for him. I'll leave some hint by a song, but he can understand, if he can think just a_ little."

"Okay, let's start, Marceline." - said Finn.

"Okay, now it is an A-Chord, this is a G-Chord..." - Marceline tought Finn for about 1 hour **([A\N] I don't know how to play guitar so forget me for not writing how to learn to play guitar)** and then she said:

"Now Finn, let's play one song."

"What's song about?"

"It'sabout love and other stuff."

"Sounds good whatever it is, let's begin." - said Finn, starting to play his guitar and Marceline started singing:

_I love someone,_  
_He is now alone__  
__One princess girl broke his heart__  
__But I won't__  
__Because I have feelings for him..._

_I LOVE HIM  
(I LOVE HIM)  
I don't know if he loves me back  
But I know, he likes me as a friend  
(As a friend)  
But I want to be something more to him  
Because I love him  
(I love him)_

_I need him, because I love him  
(I love him)  
I don't know if he feels the same  
But I know, he likes me as a friend  
(As a friend)  
But I want to be something more to him  
Because I love himmm..._

"Wow, Marceline, you wrote this song? And to whom it belongs?"

"Finn, it's private, I can't tell you it."

"Sorry Marceline, I didn't mean..."

"It's ok Finn, maybe I'll tell you who it is, but not now"

"Ok Marceline." - said Finn and looked on his armclock, "Wow, it's late! Maybe Jake is worried sick, so I have to see ya later Marceline"

"Bye Finn" - said Marceline and closed the door after him. _"I hope he'll guess that this song is for him" -_ she thought and went to take the it she put on her tank top and trousers and went to sleep. _"I hope he'll guess..."_

_"Hmm, to whom did Marceline write the song? I don't think it's me, but this guy in the song have so many in common with me...He was rejected by a princess girl, as me. And she is my friend. Wait… WHAT?!SHE ACTUALLY LOVES ME?!No, I don't think it's possible, but maybe I'll ask her about it." -_ thought Finn, quite blushing while thinks about it.

"Hey Finn, why you are staring at the door? What are you thinking?" - asked Jake worriedly, seeing Finn.

"It's nothing really important, Jake."

"Hey bro, you always can talk me about your problems"

"Okay bro. I think actually Marceline loves me"

"Wow, it's really important after reject by PB. But why did you think she loves you?"

"She wrote a song, but didn't say to whom it was, but the guy in song seems to be me."

"Maybe you should just ask her about it?"

"How can I? Just "Marceline, do you love me?"

"Yes, and do that tomorrow."

"Okay, bro. And thank you,' cause I'm too shy to think about it."

"No problems,bro."

**The Next Day**

Finn woke up early, it was about 6:30.

"Hey Jake, are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm down here , I have some EVERYTHING BURRITOES and bacon pancakes!"

"Oh yeah! Thanks Jake, I have to eat, 'cause I'll ask Marceline about yesterday."

"No probs, but let's just eat food without speaking about your love problems."

"Sure Jake, I want only to eat now, and then go to Marceline's."

They ate all of everything burritos and bacon pancakes in about 15 Finn speaks:

"Hey Jake, now I have to go to Marceline and ask her about love and stuff."

"Sure. But when you return tell me please how it went, 'kay?"

"I'll tell you, don't worry."

Then Finn put his clothes instead his pajamas and went to Marceline to ask her about this song. He was walking for half an hour, beat some why wolves, which were trying to eat house Finn arrives at her house in the cave. He walked to house and knocked the door:

"Hey Marcy, are you home?"

"Yes Finn, wait a second, I'm in the shower"

Few minutes after Marceline appeared in her T-shirt and jeans.

"What do you want, weenie?"

"About that song...To whom did you wrote it?"

_"Oh, he didn't guess. D'oh,I have to tell it. Stay still Marceline, think about good things." _- thought Marceline, then said:

"Finn, you didn't guess?"

"No, I'm not"

"Okay, now I'll tell you who he is..." -slowly said Marceline and suddenly crushed her lips on started to blush deep crimson and widened his eyes, but he didn't push her, because he understood why it was. After minute or two she gently pushed him, quite blushing and smiling:

"Now you understand, who is he?"

"Yes, Marcy" - said Finn quietly, still blushing deep crimson.

But soon they heard someone gasps and Marceline realized that it was near window.

"Hey, come in our view, or I'll suck out all your blood when I find you!" – shouted Marceline. Second later someone came into the room. He was...

"THE ICE KING!" - Marceline and Finn yelled at the same time.

"Easier guys, I wasn't spying on you!" - cried Ice King

"But what the heck are you here?!"

"I only wanted to jam with you, Marceline, again, but I noticed Finn here and hid there for some time looking at you."

"Ice King, promise me that you wouldn't tell it ANYBODY! Or I'll suck out all your frozen blood!"

"Okay, okay! I won't!" - cried Ice King and flew away.

"Whoa, Marcy. I don't think he'll keep the promise."

"But I said I'll suck out all his blood. Now Simon is scared and won't tell, let's forget about him and jam, Finn?"

"Alright!" - Finn said and the two began to jam.

**[A\N] Hehe, now here they are! The Romance has begun! It'll be much more,they will pass many problems, such as...Oh no, it was going to be spoiler for next chapters!  
****  
****Maybe you want to know what's with the crown from 3rd chapter? You'll soon find out ;)****  
**  
**Thanks for reading my story! Please leave some reviews, and I hope you enjoyed the story. Soon I'll write next chapter and It is going to be veeery interesting ;)**


	5. Chapter 5-The Memory Crown

**[A\N] Hi guys, It's me again. As I promised I wrote a new chapter of my story. Now 'ts about the crown Finn and Jake found.**

The next day, 6:15.

"Yawn. Hey Jake, where are you?"

"Down here, bro. Wanna some spaghetti?"

"Sure, brudda."

Finn and Jake had their breakfast and then Jake asked:

"Hey Finn?"

"Sup, bro?"

"How it went with Marceline?"

"Man, she really loves me!"

"Whoah, Finn, tell me all the story"

"I went to her house, and asked her about the song."

**FLASHBACK!**

"What do you want, weenie?" – asked Marceline.

"About that song...To whom did you wrote it?"

"Finn, you didn't guess?"

"No, I'm not"

"Okay, now I'll tell you who he is..." -slowly said Marceline and suddenly crushed her lips on his. Finn started to blush deep crimson and widened his eyes, but he didn't push her, because he understood why it was. After minute or two she gently pushed him, quite blushing and smiling:

"Now you understand, who is he?"

"Yes, Marcy" - said Finn quietly, still blushing deep crimson.

**FLASHBACK END**

"Whoah, Finn! You are lucky!"

"I know man."

There was a long silence. Finally, Finn asked:

"Hey Jake, do you remember our skeleton dungeon adventure?"

"Sure, why?"

"Do you remember that we found a golden crown which looks like Ice King's one?"

"Yep. So?.."

"We need to find out want is important about it."

"Have we to put it on?"

"Yes, we have to, Jake. And if I'll be acting crazy, kick the crown out of my head, 'kay?

"Okay, Finn. Now, put it on and find out what's about it." – said Jake nervously. Finn took the crown from his backpack, than slowly put it on his head.

"Hey, Finn, are you alright?" – asked Jake worried sick. Finn whispered something, but Jake didn't hear it. "Hey Finn, what have you said?" – asked Jake again, and heard Finn whispering "Simon's memories…They are here, in this crown." Then Jake quickly kicked crown of Finn's head.

"What the heck, Jake? I was listening to voice inside this crown. And I saw memories of Simon the Ice King. They all are here, in this strange crown. I must tell it Marceline, 'cause she said she wanted to put Ice King's memories back to his head."

"Okay, Finn. But be careful, we don't know if wearing the crown have side effects."

"Sure, Jake. I will be the most careful person about it." – said Finn and walked to Marceline house. He walked to her front door and knocked and asked "Hey Marcy, are you home?"

"Yes, Finn. Wait a second" – answered familiar voice and soon door opened.

"What do ya want, weenie? You came to have some your "tiers" with me?

"NO! I have something more important. Do you remember me showing you the crown like Ice King's?"

"Yep, what's about it?"

"I put it on my head for 1 minute"

"You did WHAT?!"

"Hey, I didn't act crazy when did it!"

"Okay, what happened?"

"When I put on the crown, I saw someone looks like Ice King, but with suite on him and not so long beard and nose. And his skin was not so blue. I don't know, but I saw young you in there. I think it's memories of Ice King."

"Whoah, this stuff is important. Maybe we can replace crowns so Simon will remember himself and stop acting crazy and stop kidnapping princess?"

"Maybe. I think, we should try it." – said Finn and took Marceline's hand and flew with her to the Ice Kingdom.

**Meanwhile, in Ice King's lair.**

"Gunter, you ate one of my socks?!"

"Wenk, wenk!"

"Apologizes NOT ACCEPTERD! It's my only pair of socks!"

"Wenk"

"Okay, don't cry Gunted, apologize accepted." – said Ice King and heard something.

"Hey, who's there? Are you a princess?"

"No Ice King, it's me, Finn!"

"What, I haven't done anything this day!"

"Actually, you didn't. Ice King, did you see your crown?"

"No, I've lost it. Can you find it for me, my friend?"

_"Oh gross, but for Marceline and Ice King's sanity I'll do that" – _thought Finn, then said:

"'Kay Ice King, I'll search for it"

"Many thanks my friend!" – said Ice King and Finn began to search. He found the real crown in the fridge. He took it, put in his backpack, took out new crown and, at last, said:

"Hey Ice Butt! I found your crown." – said Finn, giving fake crown to Ice King.

"Many thanks Finn! Now I must put it on…" – said the king of ice and slowly put "his" crown on…

**Ice King's P.O.V.**

I felt something I never felt before…My memories were flooded to my mind. I don't know how it happened, but I started remembering. I remembered Betty, my fiancée, little Marceline, how I found my crown, Mushroom war, after Mushroom War and… Everything. After it I felt myself sleepy, as everything turned dark…

**Third Person P.O.V.**

"Hey Marcy, what do you think about it?"

"I dunno, Finn. Let's just wait him to wake up" – said Marceline. Soon Marceline and Finn saw Ice King changing. He went to his form when he was with little Marcy **([A\N] If you watched episode "Simon and Marcy" you can imagine his look, but with his blue robe.) **His hair became shorter, hair starting covering upper part of his head, nose became shorter and his skin is not as blue as before. Now it's light blue.

"Whoah, look!" – said Marceline and Finn in unison. They saw the Ice King waking up. He shook his head and looked around.

"Hey Finn, hey Marceline. Thank you both for giving back my memories. I don't know why they were in this crown. And, please, can you tell how many years passed after 3rd World War?"

"Do you mean The Great Mushroom War?"

"Whatever you call it, but how many years passed?"

"It's about 1000 years passed."

"Wow, if I has no crown, I wouldn't survive so much years"

"Yeah, Simon, but it was making you crazy."

"I know, I know. Now, I want to apologize to all of Ooo 'cause of my kidnaps or other bad things I've ever done."

"Okay, Ice Ki…Simon. We need to call emergency royal meeting with all of representatives of other kingdoms. We need it to discuss and to let people know about your sanity returns."

"Yeah, I suppose so."

**[A\N] Dramaboom! Simon returns! Yeah, it's shorter, than previous story, but I had lo lyrical inspiration, so I wrote less words then in another chapters.**

And yeah, I'll soon write about Finn and Marceline love. I didn't forget about it, you just have to wait a little.  
And yeah, if this story of Simon returns is lame, I don't care, but I'm sorry, if it is so.

Leave reviews and follow my story to know what will happen next!


	6. Chapter 6-Royal meeting

**[A\N] Hello guys. You are reading 6****th**** chapter of my story!**

Disclaimer: Still don't own adventure time.

Royal meeting of all kingdoms of Ooo.

"Greetings to everybody. Now, here and in this time, we all are here, except Ice King.  
Well, let's start. Finn the Human and Marceline Abadeer called all of us here to tell us something important. So, Finn and Marceline, you're welcome."

"So… We want to tell you about Ice King. So, do anyone know his story and how many years is he?"

"No…"

"I don't know"

"We all don't know, please continue."

"So, he is 1043 years. Yes, he lived before the Great Mushroom War. He was a man called Simon Petrikov, he studied at the antiques, specialist of ancient artifacts. Once he found in place named Northern Scandinavia (I, honesty, don't know what's this) the crown, you saw so many times on him. The crown had influence on him. He changed his body and mind, but gave him magic powers of Ice and Snow. He slowly loosed his sanity and became the Ice King you knew…"

"Why knew? He is still Ice King, isn't he?"

"No, he isn't. He regained his sanity with mine and Marceline's help."

"Please continue."

"Okay… So, he slowly was loosing his sanity, his memories, feelings and friends. He even lose his fiancée. But I and Marceline helped him.  
Once, me and Jake found crown similar as Ice King's. We didn't know what is it, but we thought it had the same influence on everyone, who wears it, like Ice King's one. But once, I wore it. And I saw that all the memories of Ice King were there, in the crown. We decided to give the crown to the Ice King, 'cause he would stop kidnapping princess. And it worked!"

"Very well, but where is Ice Ki… Simon Petrikov?"

"Hey Simon, time to show you up!"

Simon walked to the table and sat on his chair. He wasn't wearing robe anymore, he found his suite. He asked:

"Now, I want to say sorry to all the princess I kidnapped. I had no sanity, so I didn't know what I was doing. Now, I promise not to kidnap any princess during my sanity is mine. But, as you see, I am not fully human back. I don't know why it is so, but my body didn't changed itself to me myself, when I was not wearing the crown."

"Apologizes accepted, Simon. But what will you do with your Ice Kingdom and your crown?"

"I don't know. I think, I'll still rule Ice Kingdom. And crown we all must hide somewhere I don't know. But the crown with my memories I will wear everyday, 'cause it gives me Ice Powers, but without loosing any memories or my sanity."

"Greeting for returning, King Simon."

"Call me just Simon, or Simon Petrikov. Memories about me being Ice King sometimes scary enough for not remembering it."

"So, Simon, now we can count you as human or half-human?

"Does it make any changes to me? I was human, after all, so you may count me as human."

"Accepted, then. Now, royal meeting is over, everybody may now go and do something they want to do" – said council and everybody got up from chairs and went home. Finn and Marceline stayed with Simon to talk to him.

"Hey Simon, how it, to regain sanity?" – asked Finn.

"It's perfect. Now I maybe can't be called "Crazy ice butt" – Simon gave a smile to Finn.

"And Simon, do you remember me?"

"You seem familiar to me, your name is Marceline, similar to one little girl I found when Mushroom War began."

"Simon, it is really me!"

"But how, why you didn't age too much for 1000 years? I can see, you are like 18 year old, but not 1000." – asked Simon, and then Marceline showed him bite marks.

"You are a vampire? Huh, that is unexpected. Before I found my crown I thought that superstitions don't really exist. But after finding it I realized, that maybe vampires, werewolves and other unholy or magic stuff exist."

"Simon, magic came to our world through the Mushroom War. So, now you can see unholy and magic stuff. Even people made of candy."

"Haha, that's funny. Hey, I can see in your eyes you want to tell me something?"

"Yes Simon, I want to tell you, that I'm now dating the human boy. Yeah, age difference is big, but he and me don't really care about it. At least , I seem to be a 18 years old lady. And he is 14."

"Greeting, Marceline. I didn't expect you to grow so fa… Ah, forgot, that I was Ice King about 1000-900 years, so you already grew to 18 years old girl about 900 years ago."

"Haha, Simon. You are so silly" – said Marceline, laughting.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Huh, I remembered time, when you said actually like that long time ago, when you got sick and I brought you some chicken soup." **([A\N] episode "Simon and Marcy") **

"So, Finn and Marcy, do you want to drink some pre-war tea?"

"Yes, we want!" – said Marceline and Finn in unison.

"But can you make my tea a little bit red, so I can drink it, 'cause I'm a vampire, but I am drinking shades of red, blood REALLY RARE." – added Marceline

"Okay, I'll make it for you. So, let's go to drink tea, or not?"

"Let's go, Simon!"

**[A\N] Yes, shorten then previous, but I really don't care a lot about it. I only want to improve my writing skills. Leave a review, guys! Now I am going to work on next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7-Gifts

**[A\N] Hello guys. Sorry, I didn't write anything yesterday, 'cause of holiday and stuff.**

Anyway, there's my new chapter. Enjoy and review.

=====================================================================================****

Tea Time with Simon, Finn and Marceline.

Simon, Finn and Marceline went to Simon's new house. It was in the woods not far away from Ice Kingdom. The house was pretty small, but comfortable. It has birch walls, windows made of non-melting ice and stone roof.

"Finn, Marcy, do you like my new house?"

"Simon, it's better than previous. Your ice lair smelled like penguins and you beard, so I hope this house won't be so stinky." – said Finn, laughing at his memories about previous Simon's home.

"Yeah, Simon, it's cool. If I was not a vampire I would be living in house like this one."

"Thanks you both" – said Simon and walked in his house.

"So, get yourself a sit and wait till I find this pre-war tea"

"Okay Simon" – said Finn and Marceline in unison and Simon went to room nearby and opened a wall cupboard. He found some tea and walked to table, where were Marceline and Finn sitting.

"Here you are. This is pre-war tea. It's half-disappeared sign- "Ahmad tea". I don't remember what the taste of tea is like, so let's drink and talk"

"Thanks, Simon" – said Marceline and Finn in unison and took their cups and filled them with Ahmad tea.

"Oh, and Marceline, I'll give you this" – said Simon and poured something red into her cup. Soon her tea became red. "Now you can drink it"

"I thank you so much, Simon. And I have something for you too" – said Marceline and began searching in her pockets _"There must be something he wants to see" – _she thought. Soon he found what she was searching and gave it to Simon.

"Whoah, thank you, Marcy" – said Simon, holding his own old blue glasses.

"No problems, Simon. After they fell from your face I picked it up and was hiding it through 1000 years. And also I repaired them. And I know you don't need them 'cause of your wizard eyes, but them reminds me of you, when you found me and took with yourself."

"Yeah, I totally forgot about my past when I lost my glasses, then my suit. When they were not with me I forgot about my past, about you… About Betty. But now I must thank you for everything. For trying to remind me who I am."

"No problems, Simon. I only wanted you to be happy."

"Thanks again, Marcy. But now we have to stop thinking about past and enjoy our present. And drinking tea, of course" – said Simon, starting slowly drinking his tea. Marceline and Finn followed.

"Mmm, I have never drank it, 'cause I didn't know, what is it. But it tastes delicious. Thank you, Simon" – said Finn, being in pleasure.

"No problems, Finn. I just kept it for important reason. And now I found important reason"

**An hour passed**  
**  
"**Thank you, Simon, but we have to go. Jake is worried sick and I promised Marcy to go with her on date" – said Finn.

"It's ok. And, by the way, tomorrow we can jam. You know I have some guitar and drums skills? I was the one who tought Marceline how to play bass-guitar and other stuff like that"

"Yeah, it would be great. Now good bye Simon, See ya later"

"Bye, lovebirds." – said Simon, smiling, and waved them as they walked home.

"Hey Finn?"

"Sup Marcy?"

"Where are we going?"

"Soon you'll know, Marcy. It's surprise."

"Okay Finn."

"Now, close your eyes and hold my hand" – said Finn. After Marceline closed her eyes he was walking slowly.

**Some second later**

"Marcy, you may open your eyes" – said Finn and Marceline opened her eyes. She only gasped when see, that everything in front of her was read. There were red apples growing, some random red berries and other red things.

"Finn…" – said Marceline, speechless. Then she kissed him on his lips, making Finn quite blushing.

"It's… the best present… I have ever had"

"Thank you, Marcy. I planted all of it to you a month ago and used quick-plant-grewer."

"Awww, Finn. It's the one of the best presents I had ever expect."

"Marcy… What is best present for you?" – said Finn. Marceline got closer to Finn and whispered in his ear:

"Finn… I want my past toy friend… I want Hambo back…"

"Marcy, for you I'll get everything you need, even if I don't have an idea when I have to search it."

"Thanks Finn" – said Marceline, kissing Finn on his red cheek, even if it became redder then a tomato.

**The next day**

"Hey Jake?"

"Sup Finn?"

"Marceline wants me to give her Hambo. But I have no flippin' idea where I can get it"

"Bro, I'll help you. Do you remember, that Ash said he sold Hambo to a witch?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"So, how many witches are there in Ooo? I know only one who has magic stuff like Ash wand."

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get it!"

"Sure bro! What time is it?"

"Adventure time!" – said Finn and fist bumped with Jake.

=====================================================================================

**An hour later**

"Hey Finn! We almost there. Can you see gates, sparking in the sunlight?"

"Yeah Jake. Is it what I think?"

"Yeah, brudda. It's magic shop!" – said Jake and went with his bro to the witch, standing in front of shelves.

"Hello adventurers, what do you want?"

"Hello witch. Have you got any stuffed red bears with one eye and looked older then Ice King?"

"Yes I have. But for it I want something what was or is your most important thing."

"My most important thing was PB's hair. Do you want it?"

"If it was your most important thing you had, I approve it."

"Okay, now have this" – said Finn, giving her PB's hair. "Now I wanna this bear"

"Here you are, adventure boy." – said witch giving him Hambo

"Thank you, miss!"

"Come back to my shop anytime. I have some things you want."

"Yeah, sometime we will go here, I think"

=====================================================================================

**Later at Marceline's home**

"Hey Marcy?"

"What do you need, Finn?"

"I don't need anything. I think, _you_ need something."

"Show it to me, so I can see it and think about if I need it"

"I am _sure,_ you need it as you needed Simon" – said Finn, giving her Hambo.

"Finn! Awww, thanks you!" – almost shouted Marceline happily and crushed her lips against his. Their kiss was almost for five minutes, and they broke apart.

"Finn, that is for you finding me my Hambo back."

"Wow, Marcy, I enjoyed it"

"Now anytime for you, my hero" – said Marceline, giggling. "And Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Wanna stay at there for a night?"

"No tier 15?"

"Sure, we are both not ready for it" – said Marceline and Finn sighed in relief.

"Okay, I'll stay here. But where will I sleep? Your rock couch is not the best place to sleep."

"I think we will discuss it later. So, go and bring here something you want to bring. I'll wait for you here, Finny." – said Marceline and Finn went to his tree fort to find whatever he need to go to have a night with Marcy. He thought of some dirty things of him with Marcy this night, but didn't accepted them.  
_"No, I am not ready for this yet"_

=====================================================================================

**[A\N] Did you enjoyed this chapter guys? And what do you think, will they have tier 15 or not? You'll soon find this out. Tomorrow I think you will. ;)**

So, leave reviews, follow this story and write something that you can't accept here.

And rating changed to M for some reasons ;)


	8. Chapter 8-Night with Marcy

**[A\N] Hi guys. You are reading new chapter of my story! There is some sexual themes, so if you are under age 18, I don't care :D If you want to read it you may do it.  
****  
Disclaimer: Still own nothing but idea of story, chapters and other not important stuff.**

=====================================================================================

Prepairin for Night with Marceline

"Hey Jake?"

"Sup, bro?"

"I am going to stay a night with Marceline at her house"

"Having fun, yes?" – asked Jake, smiling

"NO! NOTHING LIKE THAT! I am not ready for this neither she is."

"Chill bro, just joking"

"Whatever, don't talk with me about that, you making me blush"

"Okay bro. So, what do you need to go there?"

"I think my new guitar, some clothes , teethbrush and some red food for Marcy"

"Okay Finn, do what you need to do, I'm goin' on a date with Lady, so I will not be around for 2 days maybe. If some emergency happens, call me. Bye bro, I am late for it already" – said Jake and quickly ran out of house and went to Lady's.  
Finn packed everything he need and thought _"Hmm…It's too early to go there, it's only about 7:30 o'clock evening. Maybe I'll just play with BMO for half an hour and go to Marcy."_

_**Half an Hour later**_****

"Hey Marcy, are you home?"

"Yes, weenie. Come on in." – asked Marceline and let Finn come in.

"So Marcy, where will I sleep or changing my clothes or whatever?"

"You can do it in my room hero. I won't look on you while you doing this" – said Marceline, smirking.

"Marcy!"

"I won't I promise! Now get youself prepaired for night or something. You can use my shower if you need" – said Marceline and Finn began to blush, when he remembered that he had seen her naked there **([A\N] Episode "Marceline's Clother")**

"What's wrong, weenie?" – asked Marceline

"No, no, everything okay. Just thinking"

"About what? Dreaming of having tier 15 with me in the shower?"

"NO! ACTUALLY NOT LIKE THAT! I'll tell you later, okay?"

"Haha, gotcha! Okay." – said Marceline, laughting. Finn prepaired himself for night. But he didn't wear his childish pajamas as he always do. That caused Marceline to ask something:

"Hey Finn, where is your pajamas?"

"I changed it. It looked childish so now I wear white T-shirt and white trousers." – said Finn and walked to bathroom, saing: "Marcy, I wanna take a shour. I probably smell like Ice King's beard was like."

"Okay, Finn" – said Marceline, thinking: _"Maybe I can see him naked in the shower? It'll be funny to see him like that?" _ But door to shower locked, so Marceline thought _"Okay, not that time, Finny, but once I'll catch you!"_  
After Finn took his shower he went to kitchen to cook himself and Marcy something tasty. He cooked red pancake for her and bacon pancake to himself.

"Hey Finn?"

"Sup, Marcy?"

"May I eat some piece of your bacon pancake? I always wondered what it taste like"

"Sure, Marcy" – said Finn and gave Marceline piece of bacon pancake. Marceline ate it and said in pleasure"

"MMhmm…Tastes delicious"

"Give a thank to Jake, it's his recipe."

"I'll give it, yes. – said Marceline. "Oh look, it's late evening. Let's jam or something?"

"Sure, Marcy. I brought my guitar with me so we can jam good" – said Finn and the two began to jam. They jammed about a hour, Finn helped Marceline to write 2 songs, but mostly they just played random chords. But soon they noticed something outside Marceline's house. They looked through the window and saw Jake, shaped like a stone. But his color showed himself.

"JAKE! I'M NOT GOIN' TO DO ANYTHING WITH MARCY LIKE TIER 15!GO AWAY!" – shouted Finn, but Marceline stopped him and whispered in his ear: "Easier Finn, I'll take care of that" After it, she turned herself into her werewolf form and walked to Jake. And soon Finn saw Jake running very fast away from Marceline's house. When she returned in house with her standart form she laughed:

"Haha, did you see his face? He was sooo scared. I swear he will not come here anytime nearby."

"Hahaha, that's was funny. So, let's go to sleep, I think?"

"Okay Finn." – said Marceline and walked with him into her bed.

"You're welcome to my bed. No tier 15, I promise" – said Marceline with a smirk

"Okay, but I feel not comfortable. Like sleep with a 1000 years old woman ,which looks like 18 years old by my side." – said Finn and began to laugh. Marceline gently slapped him and said:

"Hey, keep your tongue!" – she said, but it was not a "You're in big trouble with me,man" look, but funny look. So Marceline and Finn felt asleep and sleeped long. But in the middle of the night Finn was awoken by Marceline:

"Hey Marcy, it's just midn- AAAAAA! WHA-T THE HECK, MARCY?! I'm not ready for tier 15!" – shouted Finn, seeing Marceline only in her underwear and bra.  
She leaned closer to Finn and whispered in his ear: " I had no tier 15 all my life. Let's do this, Finn, I already know you'll like it"

"NO! I'm not ready!" – shouted Finn, starting to blush so deep crimson.

"Haha, don't blush so hard, or I'll will drink your blush, it can feed me for days" – laughed Marceline and sat on Finn's lap.

"I think if you won't tell me your secret now, I'll have tier 15 with you, want you it or not" – whispered Marceline.

"Oookay, I'll tell you! But don't do this, I'm only 14 years old boy!"

"Say it quicklier Finn, or I'll have _this _with you."

"Okay, Okay! Errr… I saw… you… err I can't!"

"So prepair for tier 15!"

"No no no! Okay, I saw you naked when I and Jake hid in your closet! When you began to taking your shower Jake sent me to scope the scene, so I went to your bath when I saw you last, saw a sock falling in front of me and I looked up and saw you like that…" – said Finn, blushing very deep crimson.

"Wanna see me like that again?" – asked Marceline with a smirk and began to slowly unhook her bra, while Finn closed his eyes.

"Marcy, please, don't do that! I'm not ready to anything like that yet!"

"Finn , open your eyes or I'll have tier 15 with you even if you keep your eyes closed" – said Marceline, giggling.  
Finn opened his eyes and saw vampire queen complete naked. He blushed even harder, if this possible. But he couldn't close his eyes. He kept looking at Marceline, admiring of her body. And, giving up, he said:

"Okay Marceline, you may do what you want"

"Okay, goldilocks, you approved it. But when it'll be morning don't deny it." – said Marceline and began to have sex with Finn. **([A\N] I don't want do describe it, I'm not so pervy)** When they finished, Finn and Marceline felt asleep. Marceline felt asleep on his chest and Finn wrapped his hands around Marceline's waist.

**In the morning**

Finn woke up and thought _"What have I done? What has she done? What have WE done?! Oh, If Jake will know about it he probably kill me and Marcy! But I must tell him, because I have no secrets with my bro!"_ And he began to stroking Marceline's hair, while she smiled in her dream. Finn was doing it almost for half an hour, when Marceline woke up.

"Good morning, sleepyhead" – said Finn, smiling.

"You too. So, did you enjoyed our night?" – asked Marceline with a smirk on her face

"Errr… Yeah, I enjoyed. I was not prepaired for this, but I enjoyed. And, maybe it is bad, but I want to do it again, but not now"

"Haha, I said you'll like it!"

"Yeah. And, by the way, I must go to Jake, 'cause he maybe worried sick about me. So I better get goin'."

"Okay Finn, have a good day!" – said Marceline and Finn packed all of his stuff and walked to the Tree Fort. When he came in, Jake ran to him and asking, smiling:

"So, you two had some fun?"

"Errr… Yes, Jake, we had"

"WHAT?! I SAID YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM TIER 15 UNDER 18 YEARS OLD!"

" I knew Jake, but Marceline… She thought in another way so I gave up and let her do everything he want. And Jake?"

"What?"

"She had no tier 15 all her 1000 years live!" – said Finn, laughting.

"Hahaha, that's funny. And Finn, if you done tier 15, I approve it. You became a man in this meaning. So, congratulations bro! Now, wanna bacon pancakes or some spaghetti?"

"Sure, bro!"

**[A\N] Yeah, Finn and Marcy had tier 15. What did you expect, huh, after changing rate to M?**

So, anyway, did you enjoyed the chapter? I'm sorry for not describing sex itself, but It'll be so pervy so I didn't do it. Leave a review guys, if you want, and wait for next chapter.


End file.
